Klatu Berada
Klatu Berada is a very odd Jedi, although in a good way. He embraces the love of peace in the Jedi way, but he also embraces his emotions, feeling that they are integral to anyone. However, he keeps them in check with amazing self-control in situations when it is absolutely necessary. He is also very crafty, and although his plans may not always work, it shows that he is a very inteligent individual. Also, despite a past he chooses not to remember, he still remains very happy-go-lucky. =Description= Description: Klatu looks like a man you would find in a cantina, hitting on women. He has medium length black hair, part of which he combs back on the sides instead of letting it just hang out, stands at a not so average height of 6'0", and looks rather fit. Although at a first glance, one might see him this way, after several seconds, he shows a different side of him. He has a warm smile which expresses his carefree nature and has a certain calmness in his hazel/ amber eyes. In terms of clothing, he usually wears something modest, preferably his Jedi robes. Although not the perfect looking man, many women still find his well-kept appearance fairly attractive. As far as anyone knows, he doesn't have a single scar on his body, which also reflects his lack of fighting experience. =Biography= Where he was born Klatu was born on the planet of Coruscant to a lower-middle class couple, who already had a son about fifteen years old; the family had some difficulty surviving financially, especially on Coruscant of all places. Although Klatu was healthy, there were some... complications during his birthing, which almost resulted in his and his mother's deaths. By some miracle, he turned out fine, barely survivng the laborous process. His father named him Klatu after his great-great-great-great-uncle, who was a skilled fighter. He would perform shows for others in order to make a living in life. His abilities amassed many crowds. It was somewhat Ironic for Klatu who, although did grow up to be a good fighter, was generically a pacifist when he grew up. Growing out of the city Klatu's family had difficulty survivng, and having a fourth member of the family did not help. Yet, Klatu's parents never thought him as a burden. They were happy to have another son. However, they knew they could no longer live in Coruscant when Klatu's mother became pregnant again about a year later. When they found this out, they knew that if they stayed in Coruscant, they would be financially ruined. They decided to move to a plant where things would be more affordable. They decided that they would be best off if they moved to Tatooine, where they knew families made a decent living off of moisture farming. Within the month, they took cheapest ship they could find that would take them to the planet of Tatooine. When they arrived, they were able to purchase a home despite their low income. It was in their new home that their daughter, Labra, was born. What was odd about her was that she didn't seem to really resemble anyone in the family. As Klatu grew up, he and his sister became exceptionally close. They seemed exceedingly different, yet they never had much to squabble about. Their parents were extremely affectionate of their latest children. Klatu and Labra's older brother was jealous of the attention they received, and thusly tended to give them the cold shoulder. Although his parents tried to convince him that there was nothing to worry about, he still showed little respect to his siblings. Klatu always felt some guilt because of it. Labra was still too young to really understand, being she was two years younger than Klatu. This sent Klatu into a minor depression, although he quickly got over it. He seemed better when he found the one thing that would take his mind off of it: work. During the harvest season, Klatu would work whenever he could in order to help his parents. He was very diligent and hard-working, never really taking too much of a break. His parents were fairly surprised. Even his brother was impressed with the way he worked. He would seem to go non-stop. Although they thought he did this out of the goodness of his heart, he had a second reason: there was another girl that he had a crush on who worked, who later became a Jedi as well as he would. The two never really talked, although they acknowledged each other's existance. He was too shy to approach her anyway. Before he could bring up the courage to talk to her, he found out that her family was killed and that she had disappeared. When he leaned about this, he seemed to have less of a drive when it came to working. The Ultimate Pain, The Ultimate Driving Force One day, when he was about fourteen and Labra was twelve, the two were sent into the city to pick up some supplies. Klatu did what he was told and tried what he could to do it as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, they were held up because the merchant tried to cheat them. While this occurred, Labra noticed several ships which seemed "darkly classy." Klatu dismissed it as nothing important. After thirty minutes, Klatu somehow managed to persuade him into selling him the items at a fairer price. Beaten, the merchant grudgingly sold them what they wanted. Klatu and Labra soon hurried back to their home. While on their way back, they noticed smoke rising from their place. Worried, Klatu quickened his pace. When he arrived, he was devestated to learn what had happened. They soon realized the ships that had passed by were Sith ships on a "collection" run. Apparently Klatu's parents refused to pay a fine that was absolutely ludicrous. Consequently, the Sith accompanying the soldiers cut them down with his lightsaber. Although Klatu's older brother tried to fight back, he was quickly killed as well. As for their hom, it was partially burned down. Putting their sorrows behind them, they took what they could, including a secret stash of money, and decided to find a new place to live. They sold their posessions and with the money they had, they took a ship to Bespin. Their, they found jobs acting mostly as servants for families. They were considerably lucky that, although the families they worked for weren't exactly the kindest families, they were still hospitable. The one that Klatu had apparently had a vast library on various subjects. The one that mostly caught his his attention were books on fighting and ways of the Jedi. His master gave him full access, seeing the intellect in Klatu. Day and night, when he had free time, he would find whatever info he could on the two subjects. He was absolutely fascinated with the Jedi, nearly obsessed. He was amazed at how they fought and what their philosophies were like. Klatu knew that he wanted to become a Jedi. He also read about the Sith, for he felt a strong hatred towards them. He wanted to lean their techniques to use them against them. Unfortunately, he had no money (or at least a very small sum). His master, seeing his desire, decided that he would at least help pay for a trip to a Jedi Academy. Before leaving, he met up with Labra and told her that he would not lose contact with her. At the age of fifteen, he left for the academy. At the academy... Klatu was considered a promising student. Although not the strongest with the force, he was still extremely nimble with a blade. Despite this, he was extremely modest, trying not to boast about his fighting skills. His views as to why he joined the Jedi had considerably changed over the years. When he first started out, he wanted vengeance. However, hsi desire to avenge his parents in a violent way soon disappeared. He soon learned that vengeance would make him like his enemy. Soon, he trained so he could prevent others from experiencing the same pain that he did when he was younger. Also, through the academy, he became more charismatic and influential. His silver tongue became a golden one and his desires for peace grew as well. While training, he made friends with another trainee named Nero, who seemed to have the opposite lifestyle of Klatu. The two became great friends and helped each other out when they needed to. In his earlier years, however, Klatu learned some powers of the Sith. This was simply because of his desire for revenge at the time. He was able to use the Sith's lightening strike and choke hold. One of the Masters knew, but was rather subtle in his approach of ending such unwanted desires. Through this master explaining how vengeance could turn Klatu into a man that he swore he would get rid of, Klatu had a better understanding of the Jedi and Sith. He understood that it was power that corrupted them, and that their power was having too much of it. Klatu told himself that he would never practice such techniques again. He kept true to his promise, and thusly could no longer use those techniques. As for his sister, Labra became a politician, hoping to be of assitance to Klatu when he would need it the most. They still keep in contact. Revenge While visiting Tatooine, he bumped into a man which turned out to be the Sith who had killed his family. In a rage, Klatu battled the Sith, using what training he had. Even the Sith was impressed at how much Klatu's strength had grown. He had not anticipated such change. Although the Sith knew that he would have difficulty beating him, he had another plan in mind... one far more effective than killing Klatu. During the battle, Klatu had severely wounded the Sith and nearly killed him. Klatu was desperate to end the Sith's life, and resistance was difficult in the Sith's attempts by taunting him. Although Klatu thrusted the saber towards the Sith, he veered away at the last second, sparing the Sith's life. With a heavy reluctance, he simply imprisoned the Sith. Although Klatu thought he was simply going down a trail to the dark side, Klatu still doesn't realize that he had saved himself. =Post-Triumvirate Recognitions= Aquiring Danttoine Although he usually went on searching missions, this does not mean that he hasn't accomplished anything that was great. In a short amount of time, Klatu had became the senator of Dantooine. He used this to his advantage for the Jedi. With his newfound political power, he made attempts to convince the people to ally with the Jedi. Unfortunately, this did come with complications. A member of the Lone Wolf attempted to sway the people away from Klatu's words. However, Andem Beliam, a Jedi master, helped in Klatu's efforts. With both men working together, Andem made the Lone Wolf member finally give up and Klatu, through diplomatic means, accomplished his objective in having the people of Dantooine ally themselves with the Jedi.